Une histoire de coeur
by Isajackson
Summary: Rodney tombe malade et Carson ne parvient pas à trouver ce qu’il a… Ils vont faire appel à un autre médecin… Slash McShep
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler : Aucun en particulier **Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : Rodney tombe malade et Carson ne parvient pas à trouver ce qu'il a… Ils vont faire appel à un autre médecin… Slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors cette fic est un crossover avec une autre série que j'adore, Dr House !! J'ai eu envie de tenter le coup !! On verra bien ce que ça donnera. **

**Note n°2**** : Juste un grand merci à ma soeur pour ses connaissances médicales. Sans elle, je pourrai pas écrire cette fic !! N'empêche, j'ai du bol qu'elle bosse dans un service de cardiologie !! lol !!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**UNE HISTOIRE DE COEUR**

La flag team venait de passer la porte et était de retour sur Atlantis après une mission de routine, voire ennuyeuse aux dires de Rodney. Ils venaient de terminer le débriefing avec Elisabeth et se rendaient à l'infirmerie pour la visite post-mission. Le scientifique était en grande conversation avec John lorsque soudain il s'arrêta brusquement de parler. John fut surpris de son silence soudain.

- McKay ! Je vous parle là ! s'énerva Sheppard en se tournant vers le canadien. Ça va pas Rodney ? demanda le militaire en voyant que le scientifique, qui s'était arrêté de marcher, devenait pâle et portait la main à son cœur.

- Si je… enfin c'est rien dit le scientifique en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- De toute façon, on va voir Carson, vous pourrez lui en parler le rassura John en tapotant son bras

- oui c'est ça, j'en parlerai à Carson marmonna Rodney en passant devant le Colonel.

Il marcha pendant quelques mètres et, à nouveau, s'arrêta. Sa main vint se reposer sur son cœur mais il sembla à John qu'elle était plus crispée que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Rodney ?

Le canadien ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas. John passa devant lui et lui fit face. Il était très pâle, son teint prenait même une couleur grisâtre.

- Rodney ? fit à nouveau John

- appelez Carson… vite… articula le canadien avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- Merde ! jura John en s'agenouillant à côté de Rodney et en portant la main à son oreillette. Carson ! hurla t'il ensuite ! Amenez vite une équipe médicale d'urgence dans le couloir de la zone Est ! Rodney a fait un malaise !

/ J'arrive !/ fut la réponse de l'écossais

John tendit la main vers le cou du canadien mais il n'osait pas le toucher. Il avait peur de ne plus rien sentir…

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale était là, Carson en tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Colonel ? demanda t'il tout en examinant Rodney

- Je sais pas, on discutait et tout d'un coup il s'est arrêté et à porté la main à sa poitrine. J'ai cru que ça allait parce qu'il est reparti mais moins d'une minute plus tard, il faisait un malaise expliqua John d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Bloody Hell ! Je sens à peine son pouls s'écria Carson ! Préparez moi une perfusion de Risordan **(1)** ajouta t'il à l'intention d'une infirmière qui était près de lui.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et, rapidement posa une perfusion à Rodney, qui avait été allongé sur une civière. Carson régla le débit du pousse seringue **(2)**.

- Ca devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures je pense soupira l'écossais en se redressant. Allez les enfants, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney était installé sur un lit et branché à un moniteur qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Son cœur battait encore un peu rapidement mais il était en vie.

- Alors Doc ? Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ? demanda John qui s'était installé sur une chaise en plastique à côté du lit du canadien.

- Il a fait un petit infarctus…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit John, c'est pas possible, il est trop jeune pour ça !

- Non Colonel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Rodney a des soucis cardiaques. Bon ils ne sont pas aussi importants qu'il aime à le dire sourit le médecin mais ils sont à prendre au sérieux. Je pense que la mission d'aujourd'hui a peut être été plus éprouvante que les autres.

- Pas vraiment répliqua John, enfin on a pas mal marché mais pas plus que d'habitude, enfin je pense pas…

- De toute façon dès qu'il ira mieux, je lui ferai des examens complémentaires comme ça nous saurons exactement ce qu'il a.

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rodney. Le canadien avait les yeux clos et semblait profondément endormi. Seul le bruit du bip régulier du moniteur troublait le silence.

**TBC**

**(1)** Le Risordan est un vasodilatateur qui est prescrit pour un Infarctus du Myocarde.

**(2)** Le pousse seringue est aussi appelé une seringue électrique. Elle donne une injection d'un médicament à heures régulières.

**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ? Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! c'est super gentil !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait repris conscience quelques heures plus tard. John était resté tout le temps auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il se sentait coupable. Après tout, pendant la dernière mission, il n'avait pas vraiment été très tendre avec le scientifique, le houspillant sans arrêts pour qu'il avance plus vite.

Carson venait régulièrement prendre les constantes du canadien. A chaque fois, il avait insisté pour que Sheppard aille se reposer un peu ou manger quelque chose au mess mais le militaire refusait toujours de bouger.

Et quand Rodney avait ouvert les yeux, le premier regard qu'il avait croisé était le sien. John avait ressenti un immense soulagement quand il avait vu les yeux bleus se poser sur lui. Puis, il lui avait souri et s'était levé. Il avait appelé Carson qui était venu immédiatement.

Maintenant le médecin l'examinait et s'assurait que tout allait bien pour le canadien.

- Hey Rodney, content de vous retrouver sourit l'écossais. Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda t'il tout en continuant son examen.

- A votre avis ? grommela Rodney. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé Carson ? demanda t'il ensuite. Je me souviens que j'ai eu très mal à la poitrine et j'ai demandé au Colonel de vous appeler et ensuite plus rien.

- Vous avez fait un petit infarctus… commença Carson

- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que mon cœur s'est arrêté ?

- Non, nous sommes intervenus juste à temps pour l'éviter expliqua l'écossais. J'ai pu stabiliser votre rythme cardiaque et ensuite il est revenu progressivement à la normale.

- Alors je vais bien ?

- Oui Rodney, vous allez mieux mais pour m'assurer que tout va vraiment bien, je vais vous faire un bilan cardiaque complet.

- Oh non gémit le canadien en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller

- Je n'ai pas le choix Rodney dit doucement Carson en se redressant. Je vais vous garder quelques jours en observation et on va arrêter les missions pendant quelques temps…

- **Quoi ?!** John et Rodney venaient de crier en même temps.

- Vous avez très bien compris répliqua Carson.

- Mais Doc, je vais avoir besoin de lui tenta John

- Et moi je refuse de rester ici, j'ai du travail ! s'insurgea Rodney

- Vous n'avez pas le choix rétorqua Carson d'un ton ferme, ici vous êtes dans mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui décide. Donc Rodney va rester ici et vous, Colonel, vous vous passerez de mission extérieure pendant quelques jours.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien. Ils savaient tous les deux que Carson avait raison. L'écossais tourna les talons, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui et s'éloigna vers son bureau. Puis John se tourna vers Rodney.

- Bon alors je vous laisse, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard

- Si vous voulez grogna Rodney en se tournant sur le côté.

- Alors à plus tard soupira John en commençant à s'éloigner

- Attendez ! s'exclama brusquement Rodney en se redressant

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes resté tout le temps avec moi ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix

- Yep ! répondit John en esquissant un sourire

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous et je… enfin voilà quoi !

- Vraiment ? Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?

- Ben oui, c'est normal, et puis vous m'avez fait une belle trouille vous savez !

- Je m'en doute murmura le canadien

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carson va vous remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps vous verrez ! sourit John

Rodney lui rendit son sourire et se rallongea. John lui tapota l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Carson avait fait passer toute une batterie de tests au canadien. Cela allait de l'électrocardiogramme à une échographie cardiaque. Tout y passa mais le médecin ne décela rien d'anormal chez le scientifique si ce n'est une hypertension et une tachycardie récurrente. Mais ça, c'était habituel pour Rodney, nerveux comme il l'était. L'écossais avait fini par le libérer au bout d'une semaine et le scientifique avait repris son travail comme avant sauf qu'il ne partait plus en mission. Carson préférait attendre encore un peu avant de lui faire repasser la porte des étoiles. Et il n'avait jamais aussi bien fait…

ooOoo

Quelques jours après être sorti de l'infirmerie, Rodney, qui avait travaillé toute la journée dans son labo, venait de retourner dans ses quartiers. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait fatigué et avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Et lorsqu'il arrivait dans ses quartiers, il se laissait littéralement tomber sur son lit, tellement il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient faibles.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'il devrait en parler à Carson mais il ne voulait pas que le médecin le consigne encore à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors il s'était contenté d'ignorer ses symptômes et il comprit ce soir là qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il avait décidé de prendre une douche, pensant que ça lui ferait du bien. C'est en sortant de la salle de bain qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il tremblait tellement que ses dents s'étaient mises à claquer. Lentement, il posa la main sur son front et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant. Il avait certainement de la fièvre. Rodney voulu attraper sa radio, posée sur son bureau, mais il se sentait tellement faible qu'il ne parvenait même pas à bouger pour atteindre le meuble. Son bras retomba mollement sur le lit. Le canadien se recroquevilla et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

- Rodney ? Vous êtes là ?

C'était Sheppard. Rodney ressentit un immense soulagement en l'entendant. Il allait pouvoir prévenir Carson.

- Oui… articula t'il, il avait même du mal à parler tellement ses dents claquaient.

De l'autre côté de la porte, John avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il se concentra et ouvrit la porte mentalement.

- Bon sang ! Rodney ! s'écria t'il dès qu'il vit le scientifique. Il se précipita vers lui en enclenchant sa radio. Carson ! Cria t'il, envoyez une équipe médicale dans les quartiers de Rodney, vite ! Puis il posa la main sur le dos du canadien qui était parcouru de longs frissons. Ça va aller Rodney, Carson arrive dit il doucement.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Ça me booste !!**

**Voici une petite suite ! Dans le chapitre suivant, House fera son apparition !! **

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait été emmené à l'infirmerie par un Carson plus qu'inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au scientifique. Il était brûlant et sa température était montée à 41°C. Le plus urgent était de la faire baisser rapidement. Il lui avait donc injecté une dose de paracétamol et comme ça semblait ne pas avoir d'effet, il avait demandé qu'on lui apporte des poches de glace qu'il avait placées autour du scientifique.

A présent, Rodney semblait aller un peu mieux. Il avait moins de frissons et sa température était sensiblement redescendue même si elle était toujours un peu élevée. Carson venait de lui faire une prise de sang et procédait à des analyses.

Sheppard les avait suivis à l'infirmerie et avait assisté à tout sans dire un seul mot. Il était inquiet lui aussi, très inquiet même. Puis Carson lui avait demandé de laisser Rodney se reposer et de revenir un peu plus tard s'il le souhaitait. Le militaire avait obtempéré non sans quelques réticences.

**ooOoo**

Carson était en train de terminer ses analyses lorsque Elisabeth entra dans l'infirmerie. La diplomate alla d'abord voir Rodney, qui était endormi sous l'effet combiné des médicaments et de la fièvre. Elle resta près de lui pendant quelques minutes puis alla voir Carson. L'écossais leva la tête de son microscope lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la jeune femme près de lui.

- Ah Elisabeth soupira t'il

- Hey Carson dit elle doucement. Comment va Rodney ?

- Un peu mieux, j'ai réussi à faire baisser sa fièvre de quelques degrés mais ça n'est pas encore vraiment ça soupira t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je n'en sais rien Elisabeth. Je veux dire… je cherche mais je ne comprends pas… d'après ses analyses, il a une infection. Son taux de globules blancs est assez élevé et sa numération est basse… Je vais essayer de lui donner des antibiotiques, pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Je vois, faites pour le mieux Carson, je suis sûre que vous allez réussir à le guérir le rassura t'elle en esquissant un sourire

- On verra. Je vais préparer la perfusion d'antibiotiques et on va attendre quelques heures, normalement il devrait aller mieux rapidement.

- Très bien. Je repasserai plus tard.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sorti de l'infirmerie et retourna dans son bureau où une montagne de rapports l'attendait.

ooOoo

Plusieurs heures avaient passé et l'état de Rodney ne semblait pas vraiment s'améliorer. Carson ne le quittait pas. Le canadien ne s'était pas encore réveillé, enfin pas complètement. Il avait eu de brèves périodes de lucidité mais la fièvre reprenait le dessus. Jusqu'à ce que les antibiotiques commencent à faire un peu d'effet. Il finit par se réveiller complètement. Carson n'était plus près de lui, il était allé faire de nouvelles analyses et une infirmière prenait ses constantes. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard. Puis elle s'éloigna et Carson vint prendre sa place.

- Alors mon ami ? Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda doucement l'écossais en l'examinant

- J'ai mal partout gémit Rodney en tentant de se redresser.

- C'est la fièvre, elle vous donne des crampes expliqua Carson en contrôlant la perfusion

- Qu'est ce que j'ai Carson ? C'est grave ?

L'écossais retint un sourire. Rodney avait toujours peur du pire surtout en ce qui concernait sa santé. Mais le médecin était vraiment très inquiet car il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui provoquait ces symptômes au canadien.

- Pour être franc Rodney, je ne sais pas avoua Carson. Je cherche toujours.

- Vous allez trouver j'en suis sûre souffla Rodney en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller. Carson, est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? demanda t'il ensuite. Je meurs de soif

- Oui mon ami répondit le médecin. Puis il se tourna vers une infirmière qui se tenait près de lui.

La jeune femme comprit et s'éclipsa avant de reparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau fraîche. Carson le lui prit des mains et le donna au scientifique.

- Tenez fit Carson en le tendant à Rodney. Buvez doucement ajouta t'il avant de s'éloigner vers son labo.

Le canadien acquiesça et but lentement. Il venait de reposer son verre sur l'adaptable à côté de son lit lorsque John Sheppard arriva.

- Hey Rodney ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? s'exclama t'il en voyant que le canadien était réveillé.

- Si on veut grommela Rodney en se redressant un peu. Carson dit que ma fièvre a baissé…

- C'est super ça !

- Mmm pas tant que ça répliqua Rodney d'une voix fatiguée. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que j'ai…

- Mais il va trouver, c'est le meilleur le rassura John.

- Je l'espère… soupira Rodney. Argh se plaignit il ensuite. Ce que je peux avoir mal…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ? lui demanda John

- J'ai mal aux articulations quand je bouge mais Carson dit que c'est à cause de la fièvre…

- Non je ne pense pas que ça soit ça dit une voix avec un accent inimitable derrière John. Je pense que c'est un nouveau symptôme.

- Un nouveau symptôme de quoi ? fit John lorsque Carson les eut rejoins.

- Je ne sais pas répondit sincèrement Carson d'une voix éteinte.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? questionna John

- Je vais essayer de continuer les antibiotiques mais je pense que je ne pourrai rien faire de plus. Le mieux serait de rapatrier Rodney sur Terre…

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? l'interrompit le militaire

- Je ne veux pas partir moi ! s'écria Rodney

- Aye, je crains que je n'ai pas le choix Rodney, je ne peux pas pratiquer tous les examens que je voudrai ici et surtout je ne saurai pas vous soigner convenablement si je ne trouve pas ce qui vous rend aussi malade… expliqua l'écossais d'une voix douce

- Je comprends… mais je vais aller où alors ? Au SGC ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que le docteur Lam vous enverra dans un hôpital, là vous serez mieux soigné à mon avis.

Rodney hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et en plus, il se sentait à nouveau mal. La tête lui tournait et il du se rallonger. Sheppard s'assis sur le bord du lit et tendit la main vers celle du canadien mais il ne la toucha pas, il se contenta de poser la sienne à côté. Carson régla la perfusion et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

ooOoo

Carson poussa un profond soupir et se rendit dans son bureau. Arrivé là, il contacta Elisabeth. Il devait la mettre au courant des derniers évènements. La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors comment va-t-il ? demanda t'elle en s'asseyant face au médecin

- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'amélioration et un nouveau symptôme vient de se déclarer. Je ne trouve pas ce qu'il a Elisabeth, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut le ramener sur Terre…

- Je vois soupira la diplomate. Elle réfléchit un instant. Je sais qui pourra l'aider dit elle brusquement.

- Ah oui ? demanda l'écossais surpris

- Oui. Préparez Rodney pour un transfert sur Terre. Je l'accompagne déclara t'elle en se levant.

- Je pars avec vous fit une voix derrière eux.

Elisabeth et Carson se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec John Sheppard. Le militaire avait vu Elisabeth arriver et voulait lui parler. Il avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre le médecin et la dirigeante.

- John, vous ne pouvez pas… tenta Elisabeth

- Je ne laisserai pas Rodney tout seul coupa le militaire déterminé.

- Très bien capitula la jeune femme. Je vais demander à Caldwell d'assurer l'intérim, il en sera ravi !

John ne répondit rien et retourna auprès de Rodney.

- Au fait, dit Carson à Elisabeth, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui était la personne qui pourra aider Rodney.

- Un médecin qui travaille avec une très bonne amie à moi répondit la jeune femme.

- Un bon médecin ?

- Le meilleur à ce qu'il parait.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous êtes trop super !!**

**Alors pour Alpheratz (et peut-être d'autres) qui ne connaît pas la série Dr House, je fais un tout petit résumé pour expliquer qui est House !! lol !!**

**Donc Gregory House est un grand diagnosticien et dirige une équipe de 3 médecins à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Alors ce personnage est vraiment particulier !! Il a un humour assez spécial, il est arrogant, égocentrique (ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ça ? mdr !!) et le pire c'est que pratiquement tout le temps il a raison ! Sinon, il marche avec une canne parce que le muscle de sa jambe droite est nécrosé. Et comme il souffre continuellement, il est devenu accro à la vicodine, un dérivé de la morphine !!**

**Bon bah maintenant je vais écrire la suite de ma fic !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait été allongé sur une civière. Carson avait arrêté la perfusion et l'avait installé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le canadien aurait bien voulu marcher mais il sentait trop faible et surtout il avait toujours mal aux articulations. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais elle était toujours là.

Ils se trouvaient devant la Porte des Etoiles et attendaient que le vortex s'établisse. Elisabeth se tenait à la droite de Rodney tandis que John était à sa gauche. Le canadien était content que le militaire vienne avec lui, au moins il ne serait pas tout seul. Bien sûr Elisabeth était avec eux aussi mais c'était différent. Rodney ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

Carson s'approcha du canadien et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- ça va aller mon ami lui dit-il avec un sourire confiant. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains, j'en suis sûr

Rodney hocha la tête et lui rendit un sourire un peu fatigué. Puis, la porte s'activa et le technicien envoya le code d'Atlantis pour permettre au SGC d'ouvrir l'iris.

ooOoo

**Hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro**

Lisa Cuddy soupira et referma le dossier qu'elle venait de consulter. Elle venait tout juste de le recevoir et le patient allait bientôt arriver. Encore un nouveau cas pour House se dit la jeune femme en se levant et en réajustant son décolleté.

Lorsque son amie Elisabeth l'avait contactée, elle avait vraiment été très surprise. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle. Et là, elle lui demandait si elle pouvait accueillir un de ses collègues et ami dans son hôpital. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté tout de suite même si Liz ne pouvait pas lui dire grand-chose, son travail étant classé « secret défense ». La jeune femme pris le dossier sur son bureau et décida qu'il était temps d'aller affronter House.

ooOoo

Lisa ouvrit la porte vitrée du bureau du Dr House. Celui-ci était littéralement écroulé dans un fauteuil derrière son bureau et semblait passionné par l'écran de la télévision portative posée devant lui.

La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le diagnosticien qui resta de marbre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui. Pourtant elle savait qu'il l'avait vue entrer. Elle jeta alors le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le bureau devant lui.

- Un nouveau patient pour vous laissa tomber Cuddy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le regard de House dériva lentement de l'écran vers le décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un sourire et se baissa de manière à fixer son regard bleu-gris dans celui du médecin.

- Il vous attend ajouta t'elle calmement

- Oh alors il peut bien attendre 5 minutes de plus non ? Il est déjà malade, ça ne changera pas grand-chose !

- House ! s'exclama Cuddy en se redressant de toute sa hauteur

- Quoi ? Je voudrai bien voir la fin !

- Non vous venez tout de suite répliqua Lisa en coupant la petite télévision

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? C'était le moment crucial, le plus intéressant ! s'insurgea House

- Ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant se trouve dans votre service !

- ça va, ça va grommela House en passant une main sous sa cuisse afin de faire basculer sa jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il se leva et attrapa sa canne. Au fait, ils sont où les autres ?

- A votre avis ?

- Alors ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller tout seuls non ?

- House soupira Cuddy, ou vous venez maintenant, ou je vous colle 12 heures de consultation supplémentaires ! C'est à vous de voir !

- Je me trompe ou il est vraiment important ce patient ? demanda House en claudiquant vers la jeune femme

- En effet il l'est.

- C'est qui ? Le Président ? Oh non vous n'auriez pas fait ça quand même !

- C'est l'ami d'une très bonne amie à moi, ça vous va ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oh c'est intéressant ça ! Et c'est qui cette amie ? Je la connais ? Attendez laissez moi deviner, ça serait pas une ex de Wilson par hasard ?

Cuddy soupira et secoua la tête. House était vraiment impossible quand il s'y mettait. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua la porte. Puis ils sortirent du bureau du diagnosticien et allèrent à la rencontre de ce nouveau patient.

ooOoo

Rodney, John et Elisabeth venaient d'arriver à Princeton Plainsboro. Le canadien avait été installé dans le service d'un des plus grands médecins du pays, le Dr House. Il était connu pour sa façon de diagnostiquer les maladies les plus rares. Elisabeth faisait les cents pas le long du lit de Rodney tandis que John s'était installé dans un fauteuil. Rodney somnolait. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, et il avait l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal aux bras et aux jambes. Il espérait que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Trois jeunes médecins firent leur entrée dans la chambre, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain foncé, un jeune homme blond et un jeune afro-américain.

- Bonjour je suis le Dr Foreman se présenta ce dernier. Voici les Dr Cameron et Chase continua t'il en désignant successivement la jeune femme puis le jeune homme. Nous travaillons avec le Dr House.

- Il n'est pas là ? demanda John en se levant.

- Le Dr House n'aime pas trop parler avec les patients… commença Cameron

- Si c'est lui qui doit soigner Rodney, ça serait mieux qu'il le voit non ? l'interrompit John

- C'est vrai mais le Dr House est comme ça intervint Foreman. Bien, si nous commencions l'examen et l'interrogatoire maintenant ? Je vais vous demander de sortir, ça sera plus simple pour nous.

- Et si moi j'ai pas envie qu'ils sortent ? dit brusquement Rodney

- Comme vous voudrez fit le jeune homme.

Elisabeth et John se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les médecins examinaient et interrogeaient Rodney. Ils prenaient des notes et s'arrêtaient parfois pour se concerter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années marchant avec une canne et une jolie jeune femme brune.

Le visage d'Elisabeth s'éclaira lorsqu'elle la reconnu.

- Lisa je suis heureuse de te revoir ! sourit la diplomate

- Moi aussi Liz répondit Cuddy en lui rendant son sourire. Elle se tourna vers House qui ne disait rien et se contentait de les observer toutes les deux. Je te présente le Dr House.

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire et House grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe avant d'observer Rodney pendant quelques secondes puis il sortit de la chambre.

- C'est tout ? demanda John surpris

- C'est la manière de procéder du Dr House ne vous inquiétez pas expliqua Cuddy. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est le meilleur et que votre ami a toutes les chances de guérir avec lui.

- Si vous le dites soupira John

Il se tourna vers Rodney et poussa un cri de surprise qui fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Rodney ça va ? demanda le militaire d'une voix inquiète en se précipitant vers le scientifique.

- Pas vraiment gémit le canadien d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait à nouveau des frissons mais un nouveau symptôme venait de s'ajouter à la liste. Le canadien était pâle comme un linge et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

**TBC**

**Alors ? J'espère que mon House est cohérent avec celui de la série !! Je l'adore ce mec mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui alors j'espère que ça a été…**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu !! **

**VLU :**** Mais comment tu as deviné que House allait charrier Cuddy et Weir ? mdr !! Non mais c'est vrai en plus !! J'ai promis à une amie de le faire, c'est pour ça !!**

**Je parie que vous vous demandez toutes ce que peut avoir Rodney !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt le savoir !! Enfin c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça va venir !!**

**En attendant, voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Foreman fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha de Rodney et, au moment ou il voulut intervenir, Rodney fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le laissa sans forces au bout de quelques secondes. Le neurologue se tourna vers ses collègues et échangea un regard interrogatif avec eux.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de House, et ce, rapidement. Une réunion s'imposait afin de pouvoir établir un diagnostic.

John s'approcha du lit du canadien et s'assis sur le bord. Rodney tentait de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux se déclara.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Elisabeth inquiète en se rapprochant elle aussi.

- Nous ne savons pas encore répondit le Dr Cameron. Nous allons procéder à divers examens pour essayer de trouver ce que votre ami a et le soigner.

- Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir ajouta doucement le Dr Chase. Dès que nous aurons du nouveau, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Elisabeth hocha la tête et regarda John qui ne bougeait pas. Elle lui fit un petit signe et le militaire finit par bouger en soupirant. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Rodney et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

ooOoo

Ils se trouvaient à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, assis à une petite table l'un en face de l'autre. Elisabeth sirotait une tasse de thé. Le Dr Cuddy les avait accompagnés mais n'était pas restée avec eux. Elle était retournée dans son bureau ou du travail en retard l'attendait. Cependant, elle avait promis à Elisabeth qu'elles se verraient en fin de journée afin de passer un peu de temps ensembles.

John tournait et retournait sa cuiller dans son café d'un air absent. Il ne cessait de penser à Rodney et n'avait qu'une envie, être auprès de lui. Il était certain que le scientifique devait paniquer et se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

- Vous savez, je pense qu'il doit être froid maintenant fit une voix douce interrompant le cours des pensées du militaire.

Sheppard leva les yeux et croisa le regard doux mais inquiet d'Elisabeth. Elle esquissa un sourire mais il fut vite remplacé par un air grave.

- C'est pas grave soupira le militaire en posant sa cuiller à côté de la tasse. J'aime bien le café froid de toute façon…

- John ? Tout va bien ?

- A votre avis ? riposta t'il aigrement. Mon meilleur ami est malade, il souffre et je ne sais pas comment l'aider ! Mais à part ça sinon tout baigne ironisa t'il

- Je sais souffla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Je suis aussi inquiète que vous, vous savez

- Ecoutez… je suis désolé Elisabeth, je n'aurai pas du vous parler comme ça se radoucit le militaire

- Non ce n'est rien sourit Elisabeth. Je vous comprends, avec tout ce que vous avez enduré ensembles pendant les missions, vos liens se sont resserrés c'est normal.

- Oui c'est tout à fait ça dit John soulagé que la Diplomate n'ai pas fait allusion à autre chose. A quoi ? lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. Rodney est mon ami, point !

- Si on allait voir ce qu'il en est ? proposa Elisabeth en se levant

- Bonne idée approuva le militaire en l'imitant.

ooOoo

Rodney soupira pour au moins la cinquantième fois. Et encore, il avait arrêté de compter depuis un moment. Il en avait assez d'être là à attendre que les médecins lui disent ce qui n'allait pas. En plus il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres et pour couronner le tout, sa toux ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

La jeune femme, le Dr Cameron s'il se souvenait bien de son nom lui avait donné un aérosol pour l'aider à respirer et calmer sa toux. Mais il avait l'impression que ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Et puis surtout, il aurait voulu que John soit là près de lui. Il se sentait mieux quand le militaire était avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais c'était là…

Rodney reprenait une bouffée de l'aérosol lorsque le médecin noir refit son apparition dans la chambre.

- Mr Mckay nous…

- C'est Dr Mckay l'interrompit Rodney en posant l'aérosol sur le lit.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Non scientifique répliqua Rodney en prenant un air supérieur, ce qui ne parut pas du tout impressionner le Dr Foreman.

- Ah… bien j'étais venu vous dire que nous allions vous emmener pour faire quelques examens.

Rodney ronchonna dans sa barbe mais ne dit rien. Après tout il n'avait pas le choix non ?

ooOoo

House était retourné dans son bureau et il avait repris la place qu'il occupait avant que Cuddy n'ose l'interrompre aussi brutalement. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à faire une petite sieste lorsqu'un homme, plus jeune que lui, entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

House ouvrit un œil et, reconnaissant l'intrus, le referma aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce tu veux Wilson demanda t'il sans ouvrir les yeux

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai appris que tu avais un nouveau patient ? répondit le jeune homme

- Oh oui, un ami d'une très bonne amie de Cuddy. Dis moi tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans hein ? fit House en se redressant pour faire face à son ami.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai quelque chose à voir, tu peux me le dire ?

- Bah avec le nombre d'ex femmes que tu as, on a le droit de se poser la question non ?

- Je vois soupira l'oncologue.

- N'empêche, tu aurais du voir cette fille ! Elle est vraiment pas mal !

- Si tu le dis

- Mais de toute façon, je pense que tu n'as aucune chance répliqua House.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- A mon avis, elle est lesbienne, tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle a échangé avec Cuddy ! Je suis sûr que si elles avaient été toutes seules, elles se seraient sauté dessus !

- House soupira Wilson, mais pourquoi faut il que tu aies toujours des idées pareilles ?

- Mais c'est pas des idées ! Je suis sûr que j'ai raison ! On tient le pari ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie de te voir les suivre partout et les provoquer à tout bout de champs

- Oh Wilson, tu me connais non ?

- Justement répliqua le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la porte. Tiens, voilà ta fine équipe. Je vous laisse ajouta t'il en sortant.

House se leva et attrapa sa canne pendant que les trois médecins s'installaient face au tableau blanc.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous êtes des anges !!**

**Voici la suite !! Les diagnostics vont commencer !! J'espère que ça ira !! Je vais essayer d'être le plus crédible possible tout en suivant le rythme de la série Dr House !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

House attrapa un feutre et se tourna vers son auditoire. Cameron, Foreman et Chase s'étaient assis autour d'une petite table et dévisageaient le diagnosticien.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ? commença t'il en décapuchonnant le stylo

- Un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'années qui, en plus d'un caractère exécrable qui me fait penser à quelqu'un, présente une liste de symptômes assez impressionnante commença Chase en se carrant sur sa chaise.

- Et ces symptômes sont ? demanda House en ignorant délibérément la remarque du jeune homme

- Le premier est un infarctus qui a été pris à temps semble t'il expliqua le jeune australien

- Ensuite il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre, des frissons, des douleurs articulaires et maintenant il a des difficultés respiratoires, essoufflement et toux continua Cameron

Au fur et à mesure que le Dr Cameron énumérait les symptômes de Rodney, House les notait sur le tableau blanc.

- Il a aussi parlé de faiblesse générale et d'une fatigue continue ajouta Foreman.

House continua d'écrire. Puis il posa le stylo et glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un petit flacon qu'il ouvrit d'une pichenette. Il fit tomber deux comprimés dans le creux de sa main et les avala d'un coup sec.

- Alors ? A votre avis ? demanda t'il ensuite, en regardant les trois médecins tour à tour.

- La fièvre, les douleurs articulaires et les difficultés respiratoires pourraient faire penser à une maladie auto-immune commença Cameron

- Oui ça pourrait être un lupus ajouta Foreman

- C'est nouveau, tu es d'accord avec Cameron maintenant ? ironisa Chase

Foreman ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. House l'en empêcha.

- Chase ! On n'est pas là pour parler de vos histoires de fesses ! Puisque vous voulez parler, donnez nous donc votre avis !

- Un cancer ? Une tumeur des os pourrait expliquer les douleurs articulaires, la faiblesse et la fatigue continue.

- Non ça n'explique pas les troubles respiratoires et la fièvre contra House en se grattant le menton. Par contre ça pourrait être une infection.

- Une infection explique la fièvre, les frissons et la fatigue mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi il a du mal à respirer et qu'il souffre des articulations répliqua Cameron.

- Faites lui un bilan sanguin complet, je veux tout savoir et tant que vous y êtes faites lui un scanner aussi. S'il a du mal à respirer, ses poumons ont peut être quelque chose non ?

Le regard de House fut soudain attiré par un mouvement dans le couloir jouxtant son bureau. À travers la baie vitrée, il vit Lisa Cuddy parler avec son amie, la jolie brune aux yeux verts. Intéressant se dit-il. Ses penses furent interrompues par la voix de Foreman

- Un bilan sanguin a déjà été fait observa le neurologue qui lisait un dossier ouvert devant lui. Ses globules blancs sont élevés et sa numération est basse…

- Refaites en un autre ! l'interrompit House en prenant sa canne qu'il avait accrochée au tableau blanc. Faites aussi une recherche d'ANA **(1)** pour le lupus. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez les résultats ! lança t'il en se claudiquant vers la porte de son bureau.

Les trois médecins échangèrent un regard et aperçurent le Dr Cuddy et son amie à travers la vitre du bureau du diagnosticien. C'était donc ça qui avait subitement attiré le médecin.

Foreman haussa les épaules et se leva. Ils avaient un patient à soigner.

ooOoo

John Sheppard était retourné dans la chambre de Rodney pendant qu'Elisabeth avait retrouvé son amie et discutait avec elle. Le militaire s'était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit du canadien. Rodney avait toujours son aérosol et ne semblait pas aller vraiment mieux. Il ne se plaignait plus mais John savait qu'il souffrait toujours. Rodney fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux. En grommelant il reprit une bouffée d'aérosol.

John retint un soupir. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Rodney à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le voir dans cet état le rendait malade et Rodney n'avait pas besoin qu'il craque lui aussi. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester inactif et ça commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Rodney soupira bruyamment. John se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait entendre le sifflement de la respiration saccadée du canadien et ça lui faisait mal pour lui. Rodney grimaça tout en se massant le coude et, brusquement, jeta son aérosol sur le lit.

- J'en ai assez ! râla t'il. Et ce médecin qui ne s'occupe même pas de moi ! Tu parles d'un grand diagnosticien ! s'énerva le canadien. Comment peut il me soigner s'il ne me voit pas hein ?

- Je me le demande grommela John en cessant de marcher. J'en ai marre moi aussi, je vais aller voir si je le trouve !

- Non ! s'exclama brusquement Rodney d'une voix aigue. John le dévisagea surpris. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez je… commença Rodney d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Okay Rodney, je reste avec vous ne vous inquiétez pas l'apaisa John en se rapprochant du lit. Il posa la main sur celle du canadien et la serra doucement.

Rodney soupira à nouveau et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le Dr Chase et le Dr Cameron. John ne bougea pas. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. Le jeune médecin australien s'approcha des deux hommes.

- Dr Mckay, je dois vous faire une prise de sang et ma collègue va vous emmener passer un scanner…

- Encore des examens ? s'insurgea Rodney. Mais j'ai déjà fait des radios tout à l'heure !

- Je sais mais les radios n'ont rien donné et nous pensons qu'un scanner nous donnera plus de renseignements…

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Dites, vous avez au moins une idée de ce que j'ai ?

- Nous cherchons toujours répondit évasivement le jeune homme en nettoyant le bras du scientifique avec une compresse.

- Je vois… et quand est-ce que je verrai le Dr House ? Vu que la dernière fois c'est tout juste si j'ai pu apercevoir la couleur de sa chemise !

Malgré lui John sourit, ce qui ne parut pas plaire au Dr Cameron qui lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- Euh… Le Dr House a une manière bien à lui de traiter les patients… vous avez déjà eu énormément de chance de l'avoir aperçu au moins une fois.

Rodney grommela quelques mots indistincts dans sa barbe et Chase termina la prise de sang. Puis Cameron avança un fauteuil roulant près du lit du canadien.

- Je peux marcher vous savez s'insurgea Rodney en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- C'est préférable que vous vous asseyiez là-dedans et que vous vous laissiez faire répliqua Cameron.

- Je peux marcher et je vais vous le prouver ! insista Rodney en balançant ses jambes hors du lit. Il voulu se lever mais ses articulations lui faisaient tellement mal et ses muscles étaient si raides qu'il failli tomber. John se précipita pour le soutenir et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Vous voyez bien que vous ne tenez pas debout dit la jeune femme en rapprochant le fauteuil.

- grmbl grogna Rodney en se laissant glisser sur le fauteuil roulant.

Sans un mot, le Dr Cameron poussa le fauteuil hors de la chambre suivie du Dr Chase et de John. Rodney se retourna et constata que le militaire était toujours là. Il sourit soulagé. Au moins il n'était pas seul.

**TBC**

**(1) **ANA (Anticorps Antinucléaires) : Les anticorps antinucléaires correspondent à une variété d'anticorps qui sont sans doute des auto-anticorps que possèdent certains individus, dirigés contre un ou plusieurs éléments du noyau de leurs propres cellules qui sont alors considérés comme des antigènes (corps étranger à l'organisme).

Pour faire plus clair, on retrouve ces anticorps dans l'organisme d'une personne atteinte d'une maladie auto-immune telle que le Lupus.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous êtes super !!**

**Voilà la suite !! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait été ramené dans sa chambre après avoir passé un scanner. Scanner qui, s'il en croyait les dires des deux médecins qui le lui avaient fait passé, n'avait rien donné. Apparemment ses poumons étaient sains.

Mais alors pourquoi toussait il autant et surtout pourquoi avait il l'impression d'être constamment essoufflé ?

Rodney poussa un long soupir. Cette première journée auprès du médecin qui était sensé le guérir rapidement, avait vraiment été longue. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé d'un pouce. Aucun des médecins ne savait ce que le canadien avait.

Rodney laissa dériver son regard vers le fauteuil près de son lit. Sheppard s'y était installé lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du scanner et, à présent, il dormait. Ses traits étaient détendus et Rodney le trouva beau sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le militaire s'était étendu en travers du fauteuil et avait négligemment croisé les bras derrière sa nuque sur l'un des accoudoirs. Rodney pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il mourrait d'envie d'y poser la main mais il n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Le scientifique poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se tourner dans le lit mais la perfusion qu'il avait au bras droit l'empêchait de bouger correctement. L'un des docteurs, le noir - Rodney ne se souvenait plus de son nom – avait décidé de lui donner un médicament qui s'appelait Prednisone **(1)**. Il pensait que Rodney souffrait d'un lupus et que ce médicament pourrait l'aider. Le canadien n'avait pas vraiment été en position de refuser. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal non ? À vrai dire il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Il lui semblait que le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'allégeait et il avait moins de courbatures. Mais il avait toujours de la fièvre il le sentait. D'ailleurs il avait si chaud qu'il avait l'impression de transpirer comme s'il était dans un sauna.

Il réprima un frisson et décida d'essayer de dormir. Mais le sommeil semblait ne pas vouloir venir. Le canadien essaya de changer de position mais la perfusion le gênait. Il finit par rester sur le dos, les mains posées sur le drap.

ooOoo

Les trois médecins étaient retournés dans le bureau du Dr House après avoir ramené Rodney dans sa chambre. House était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard. Avant même de parler, il pris son flacon de vicodine et avala deux comprimés. Puis il dévisagea les membres de son équipe.

- Alors ? demanda t'il

- Le scanner n'a rien donné répondit Chase. Les poumons sont clairs et il n'y a pas de masse visible.

- ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien répliqua House en se servant un café. Et la prise de sang ?

- Le labo doit nous envoyer les résultats rapidement, dit Cameron

- Très bien, alors mettez le sous antibiotiques et…

- Il en a déjà eu avant de venir ici et ça n'a rien donné l'interrompit Foreman

- Alors ça n'était pas les bons, faites ce que je vous dis !

- Je l'ai déjà mis sous prednisone **(1)** laissa tomber Foreman sous le regard incrédule de ses collègues.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est un lupus et je…

- Les corticoïdes vont masquer les symptômes ! le coupa House en élevant la voix.

- Je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs il va mieux, le traitement commence à faire effet

- C'est normal il est sous corticoïdes ! Il va forcément aller mieux jusqu'à ce que d'autres symptômes fassent leur apparition ! s'exclama House en faisant des moulinets avec sa canne. C'est pas un lupus !

- Les symptômes concordent intervint Cameron

- Mais pas tous ! Vous avez oublié le plus important répliqua House, le regard fixé sur le tableau blanc.

- Lequel ? questionna Chase

- L'infarctus ! Vous avez déjà vu un lupus qui provoque un infarctus vous ?

- Ce n'est peut être pas un symptôme mais un évènement isolé commença Foreman.

- Non, c'est autre chose répondit House l'air pensif. Bon moi je vais me coucher annonça t'il brusquement. Mettez le patient sous antibiotique et arrêtez les corticoïdes continua t'il en claudiquant vers la porte.

Foreman referma le dossier ouvert devant lui et soupira. Puis il se leva à la suite de ses collègues.

ooOoo

Rodney ouvrit les yeux en grommelant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En plus, son pyjama d'hôpital était trempé tellement il transpirait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le fauteuil. John n'avait pas bougé et semblait toujours profondément endormi. Le canadien passa la main sur son front et essuya la sueur qui s'était accumulée là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa le fil de la sonnette et, au moment où il allait appuyer, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Foreman.

Il s'approcha du scientifique et tritura les tubes de la transfusion. Il remplaça la poche de liquide par une autre.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda doucement Rodney.

- Je modifie votre traitement répondit le médecin en réglant le débit de la perfusion.

- Je n'ai pas de lupus ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore mais le Dr House pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter le traitement… vous vous sentez bien Dr Mckay ? demanda le neurologue en voyant que le scientifique était en sueur

- A votre avis ? ironisa Rodney. Foreman fit une grimace. Je ne sais pas… j'ai chaud et je n'arrête pas de transpirer… est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autre pyjama ou quelque chose ? Celui-ci est trempé…

- Je vais vous envoyer une infirmière dit le médecin en le regardant d'un air pensif.

Un nouveau symptôme venait d'apparaître.

Puis il sortit et quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière venait dans la chambre avec une chemise d'hôpital sèche et une bassine d'eau fraîche.

Lorsqu'elle fut repartie un peu plus tard, Rodney se sentait mieux. Mais il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette chemise ouverte dans le dos. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention lorsqu'il bougerait. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde ait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur **(2)**.

Il se rallongea en soupirant. Il regarda John toujours endormi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas être constamment sur le qui-vive songea le canadien.

Rodney en avait assez d'être là et de ne pas aller mieux. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir une amélioration, un nouveau symptôme faisait son apparition. Le scientifique sentit soudain ses yeux le piquer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer non ? Ça n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il essaya de se contrôler mais c'était peine perdue. Les larmes furent les plus fortes et débordèrent. Il gémit doucement et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour couvrir ses pleurs, il ne voulait pas que John l'entende. Mais ses efforts avaient été vains. John s'était réveillé. Il se redressa en se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit étouffé. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était Rodney.

Le militaire se leva doucement et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et, lentement, caressa le dos secoué de frissons du canadien. Instantanément il se raidi.

- Hey Rodney murmura John

Le scientifique se retourna et John retint un hoquet de surprise. Le canadien était livide, beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant, et ses yeux rouges lui donnaient un aspect fantomatique. En plus ses cheveux humides de sueur étaient plaqués sur son front en mèches inégales. Jamais le militaire ne l'avait vu ainsi. Impulsivement, sans réfléchir, John pris le canadien dans ses bras. Rodney enfouit son visage dans son cou et se laissa aller.

- Shhhhht ça va aller Rodney chuchotait John en le berçant doucement.

Le canadien renifla et John resserra son étreinte. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose : il pouvait sentir les côtes du canadien sous sa chemise !

**TBC**

**(1)** Le Prednisone est un corticoïde qui est prescrit en cas de poussée de maladie systémique (ou auto-immune), notamment le Lupus.

**(2) **Ah bah moi j'aimerai bien avoir une vue imprenable sur les fesses de Roro !! XD !! hem… désolée pour cet écart…

**Sinon vous avez aimé ? Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis trop contente de voir que ça vous plait autant !!**

**Voilà la suite !! Bientôt, vous saurez ce qui rend notre Roro si malade !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth était venue très tôt à l'Hôpital ce matin là. Elle avait passé la nuit dans un hôtel après avoir passé une partie de la soirée avec Lisa Cuddy. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup pensé à Rodney et se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui mais elle était si heureuse de retrouver son amie.

Le Diplomate avait également retenu une chambre pour John mais le militaire avait refusé de la rejoindre à l'hôtel préférant rester auprès de Rodney. Lisa n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient même si ordinairement cela ne se faisait pas trop sauf si la personne était de la famille proche du malade. Elisabeth lui avait expliqué que les deux hommes étaient vraiment très proches et la jeune femme avait accepté.

La jeune femme se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la chambre de Rodney. Elle espérait qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit et surtout qu'il allait mieux. La veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, il n'était pas en très grande forme.

Elle fit coulisser la porte transparente et entra dans la petite pièce. Et elle sourit en voyant les deux hommes. John s'était allongé à côté de Rodney et celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur le torse du militaire. Tous les deux étaient profondément endormis. Elisabeth hésita. Devait-elle les réveiller ? Il valait mieux le faire, si jamais une infirmière ou un médecin – l'image de House se matérialisa dans la tête de la jeune femme – les voyait ainsi, il ou elle pourrait se poser des questions.

Doucement elle s'avança vers le lit et posa la main sur l'épaule de Sheppard. Immédiatement il réagit et sursauta.

- Ce n'est que moi John sourit la jeune femme en levant les mains.

- Oh… Bonjour Elisabeth

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda t'elle

- Bof répondit le militaire en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte du scientifique et en se levant. Il a eu du mal à dormir. Et un des médecins est venu lui changer son traitement dans le courant de la nuit. Mais ce qui m'inquiètes le plus, c'est qu'il a perdu énormément de poids soupira t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est à ce point ? s'effara la jeune femme

- Ouais…

Un gémissement l'interrompit et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le lit. Rodney se réveillait.

- Hey Rodney fit le militaire en s'approchant

Le canadien ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu. Il était toujours aussi pâle mais il n'était plus en sueur.

- Vous êtes là Elisabeth ? dit il en prenant un verre d'eau sur l'adaptable à côté de son lit.

- Oui je viens d'arriver répondit la Diplomate en souriant. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Un peu mieux, on dirait que ce médicament, il exhiba sa perfusion, fait un peu plus d'effet que les autres. Mais j'ai une sensation bizarre dans les jambes ajouta t'il en se les frottant à travers le drap.

- Ah oui ? demanda John. Vous sentez quoi exactement ?

- Je sais pas trop, comme si elles étaient plus lourdes

- Je vais chercher un médecin déclara le militaire en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

ooOoo

Chase étouffa un bâillement et s'assis devant la petite table. Face à lui, Foreman avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait. Cameron les rejoignit un peu plus tard avec trois tasses de café. Elle en déposa une devant chacun des deux hommes.

- Il est encore en retard grommela Foreman en s'emparant de sa tasse sans même remercier la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ironisa l'immunologiste. Et il n'est que 9 heures continua t'elle en consultant sa montre. Il ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure au moins !

- Au fait, je suis allé au labo et j'ai eu les résultats de la prise de sang annonça Chase

- Et ? fit Foreman

- Ses globules blancs sont élevés…

- Je parlais des ANA le coupa le neurologue

- Il n'y en a pas répondit le jeune australien. Donc c'est pas un lupus.

Foreman fit une grimace et se concentra sur sa tasse de café.

- Et son taux de plaquettes ? demanda Cameron

- Sa numération est assez basse.

- House avait raison… commença la jeune femme

- Vous avez dit quoi ? l'interrompit une voix moqueuse derrière elle

Elle se retourna et vit Gregory House. Visiblement aucun des trois médecins ne l'avaient entendu arriver. Il se tenait debout, toujours vêtu de son blouson de moto, et s'appuyait sur sa canne.

- J'ai pas rêvé hein ? Vous avez bien dit que j'ai raison

- On a eu les résultats de la prise du sang intervint Chase

- Et ?

- On peut éliminer le lupus ou toute maladie auto-immune répondit Foreman

- Donc il a bien une infection continua House en se débarrassant de son blouson qu'il posa sur la chaise de son bureau.

- Oui mais reste à trouver laquelle répliqua Cameron en se levant

- Faites une hémoculture, on saura déjà à qui on a à faire dit House. Et continuez les antibiotiques, tant qu'on ne saura pas exactement ce que c'est, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

Les trois médecins hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. House les regarda partir l'air rêveur. Puis il secoua la tête et claudiqua dans le couloir, direction le bureau de Wilson. Il avait des informations à recueillir.

ooOoo

Wilson était en pleine consultation avec l'une de ses patientes lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la baie vitrée. Il se tourna brusquement et vit House qui lui faisait des signes frénétiques. Gêné, il s'excusa auprès de sa patiente et alla rejoindre le diagnosticien sur le balcon.

- House ! s'exclama t'il. Je suis en pleine consultation au cas où tu ne t'en serai pas aperçu !

- Oh, elle peut bien attendre, dans son état, elle n'est pas à une minute près non ?

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux.

- Tu as vu Cuddy hier soir ?

- Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai vue hein ?

- Je sais pas, je croyais que tu t'intéressais à sa copine non ?

- House… soupira Wilson. Si c'est pour ça que tu me déranges c'était pas la peine de venir.

- Non mais je voulais savoir si tu les avais vues ensemble

- Oui, Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle invitait son amie à dîner dans un bon restaurant et après ? Tu peux me dire ce qui… l'oncologue ne termina pas sa phrase, House venait de partir. Il soupira et retourna auprès de sa patiente. House le ferait vieillir avant l'âge, il en était certain.

ooOoo

John venait de sortir de la chambre de Rodney lorsqu'il vit arriver deux des médecins qui l'avaient examiné la veille, le Dr Cameron et le Dr Chase, mais toujours pas de Dr House apparemment.

- Monsieur Sheppard ? demanda la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur. Un problème avec le Dr McKay ?

- Oui… répondit John, il dit qu'il a une sensation bizarre dans les jambes.

- Nous allons voir ça, de toute façon nous devons lui faire encore d'autres prélèvements de sang pour d'autres analyses et…

- Encore ?

- Oui nous pensons que votre ami a une infection mais nous devons découvrir laquelle si nous voulons bien le soigner

John hocha la tête et suivi les deux médecins dans la chambre.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Rodney hein ? Patience, vous le saurez bientôt !! En attendant une petite review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voilà la suite !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney se redressa un peu en voyant les deux médecins entrer dans la pièce suivis du militaire. John avait fait vite se dit il. Le Dr Cameron s'approcha de lui et commença à l'examiner, prenant d'abord ses constantes.

- Votre ami nous a dit que vous aviez une sensation bizarre dans les jambes ? lui demanda t'elle en continuant son examen

- Oui, c'est comme si elles avaient gonflé… expliqua Rodney en les frottant à travers le drap

Cameron hocha la tête et Chase, qui se trouvait au bout du lit, souleva le drap. Ils retinrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant les jambes du scientifique. Rodney, lui ne se retint pas et poussa un cri strident.

- Mes jambes ! cria t'il en plaquant les mains sur ses cuisses. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Les jambes de Rodney étaient enflées des chevilles jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Comme s'il avait fait une réaction allergique à quelque chose.

Chase regarda brièvement Cameron puis se tourna vers le canadien. Il avait l'air affolé. John se précipita vers lui et s'assis à côté de lui. Le jeune australien eu même l'impression que le scientifique se raccrochait à lui.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est certainement un nouveau symptôme… commença t'il

- Un nouveau symptôme de quoi ? s'emporta brusquement John faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la petite pièce. Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'il a ?

- Nous cherchons et c'est pour ça que nous devons faire d'autres prélèvements et…

- Je veux voir le Dr House ! cria John qui s'était levé brusquement du lit de Rodney. C'est lui qui est sensé guérir Rodney non ?

- John… intervint doucement Elisabeth en se rapprochant de lui.

Mais le militaire l'ignora et avança vers Chase qui avait reculé en le voyant se mettre en colère.

- Le Dr House… fit Cameron

- Est ici l'interrompit une voix derrière elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte. House était là, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Le diagnosticien entra dans la pièce et boitilla jusqu'au lit du canadien. Il observa pendant quelques secondes les jambes de Rodney puis il se tourna vers Chase et Cameron.

- Augmentez les antibiotiques ordonna t'il, et faites moi vite ces hémocultures !

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Attendez c'est tout ? s'insurgea John en faisant face au médecin pour l'empêcher de sortir. Vous savez ce qu'il a au moins ?

- J'en ai une idée oui mais je veux être certain avant de lui donner un traitement qui pourrait lui être fatal !

- Et vous venez de faire quoi là ? s'énerva John en désignant Chase qui réglait le débit de la perfusion de Rodney

- Il a une infection ! Les antibiotiques vont la freiner ! Mais pour le soigner correctement il faut que je sache exactement ce que c'est ! s'emporta House.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et finalement préféra s'abstenir. House lui jeta un dernier regard et claudiqua vers le couloir. Cameron termina les prélèvements de sang et les deux médecins sortirent.

ooOoo

House entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc. Il pris un stylo et rajouta l'œdème des jambes à la liste des symptômes. Pendant de longues secondes, il le contempla puis finalement il attrapa sa balle de tennis géante et commença à jouer avec, la faisant rebondir avec sa canne.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir lorsque Cuddy entra en coup de vent dans son bureau.

- House ! cria t'elle

House leva vers elle un regard innocent mais ne bougea pas.

- Depuis quand est-ce que le fait que j'emmène mon amie dîner vous intéresse ? attaqua t'elle

- Wilson vous a parlé constata House sans cesser son manège avec la balle et sa canne. Il peut pas s'en empêcher ! La prochaine fois je lui ferai jurer de ne rien dire !

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau vers le diagnosticien et fixa son regard dans le sien.

- Je réitère ma question ! Alors ? demanda t'elle

- Mais quoi ? Oh je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! C'est ça hein ?

- Bon sang House ! Vous et votre esprit tordu ! Je finirai par croire que vous êtes jaloux ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Vous avez couché avec ? demanda le diagnosticien l'air de rien.

Les yeux de Cuddy faillirent lui sortir de la tête et elle explosa.

- Mais non ! s'insurgea t'elle en rougissant. Pourquoi faut t'il que vous ayez toujours des idées pareilles hein ? Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Elle est ma meilleure amie, comme ce pauvre Wilson pour vous ! House ! Je vous parle ! s'énerva t'elle en constatant que le médecin ne l'avait pas écoutée. Mais House était déjà ailleurs, le regard fixé sur la liste des symptômes

- Le cœur… murmura le médecin avant laisser tomber sa balle et de sortir rapidement de son bureau sous le regard ahuri de Cuddy.

ooOoo

Chase et Cameron étaient partis, laissant les trois atlantes seuls dans la chambre. John était toujours assis près de Rodney qui ne bougeait plus et ne disait plus rien. Le militaire avait rabattu le drap sur ses jambes mais le canadien ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Il mourrait de peur, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. John le sentit et se tourna vers le canadien.

- Hey Rodney qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement John en se rapprochant

Pour toute réponse, le canadien se blottit contre lui en laissant échapper un soupir tremblé. John le pris dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Elisabeth esquissa un sourire en les voyant ainsi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney dit elle doucement, vous allez vous sentir mieux bientôt j'en suis sûre ! Ils vont vous guérir.

Rodney hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi convaincu que la jeune femme. John se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et l'aida à se rallonger confortablement.

- Il faut vous reposer Rodney murmura t'il doucement. Puis il s'écarta du lit et se dirigea vers le fauteuil juste à côté. Il allait s'y asseoir lorsque Gregory House entra dans la chambre poussant un chariot à roulette sur lequel trônait un appareil à échographie.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda John

- Je vais lui faire un autre examen laissa tomber House en dénudant la poitrine de Rodney ?

- Vous allez lui faire quoi ? questionna Sheppard l'air un peu inquiet

- Une échographie cardiaque répondit le diagnosticien en étalant du gel sur le torse du scientifique. Puis il colla trois pastilles au niveau du cou du canadien, et deux au niveau de ses hanches **(1)**. Ensuite il pris l'embout et le passa au niveau du cœur de Rodney.

Un bruit régulier se fit entendre, c'était les battements de cœur du canadien. Le rythme était assez rapide. House avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran et de temps en temps faisait glisser l'embout pour avoir une meilleure image.

- Vous avez des antécédents cardiaques dans votre famille ? demanda House sans quitter l'écran des yeux

- euh mon père a eu des ennuis sérieux oui et j'ai moi-même une tension assez élevée mais je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues avant !

- Je sais mais je leur ai pas demandé grommela House en continuant son examen.

Derrière lui, John et Elisabeth ne bougeaient pas, se demandant où le médecin voulait en venir. House poussa soudain un cri de victoire au moment où Cameron entrait dans la pièce, un dossier dans les mains

- Je vous cherchais, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? dit elle surprise

- Je sais ce qu'il a répondit House en éteignant la machine. Les ventouses se détachèrent d'elles même de la peau de Rodney.

- Moi aussi, on a terminé les hémocultures, c'est un staphylocoque…

- Il s'est logé dans son cœur et a décidé d'en faire son quatre heures répliqua House en tendant une serviette à Rodney. Il a une endocardite infectieuse continua t'il.

**TBC**

**(1) **je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai déjà fait deux !! OO

**Alors ? Maintenant vous savez ce qu'a Rodney !! **

**Une review quand même ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! c'est super gentil !!**

**Ma pupuce, c'est pas une fausse piste !! XD !! C'est bien ce dont souffre notre Roro !! Mais il est pas encore tiré d'affaire, faut le soigner maintenant !!**

**Zaika : suis désolée mais je pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon dans cette fic.**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

- Il a quoi ? demanda John qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Une endocardite répondit House en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se tourna vers Cameron. Donnez lui des antibiotiques à large spectre et augmentez la dose continua t'il avant de sortir.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? questionna Rodney qui venait de réagir.

- Une infection cardiaque expliqua Cameron en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Elle fit un signe à une infirmière et revint vers les atlantes.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu attraper ça ? fit Elisabeth

- Il y a plusieurs façons répondit la jeune femme alors qu'une infirmière faisait son entrée dans la chambre. En général, seuls les patients ayant déjà des problèmes cardiaques sous-jacents, comme votre ami, sont touchés par cette maladie. Et il peut suffire d'un simple brossage de dent pour faciliter l'introduction de la bactérie dans le sang.

- Mais Rodney n'a pas de problème cardiaque… commença John en regardant le scientifique.

- Si John l'interrompit doucement le canadien. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que Carson m'avait dit que ça ne poserai pas de problème pour les m… enfin mon travail se reprit il sous le regard insistant d'Elisabeth.

- Qui est Carson ? demanda Cameron en changeant la poche de la perfusion du scientifique.

- Le Dr Carson Beckett, le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi avant que je ne vienne ici répondit Rodney. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami ajouta t'il avec un sourire.

En entendant ces mots, John Sheppard se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha du lit du canadien.

- Il va aller mieux dans combien de temps ? questionna t'il

- Le traitement est assez long répliqua l'immunologiste. Mais il devrait rapidement ressentir un mieux continua t'elle en réglant le débit de la perfusion.

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rodney qui lui sourit.

- Merci dit simplement Elisabeth.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et sortit de la pièce.

- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il est vraiment bon ce Dr House soupira John en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Rodney.

- N'allez surtout pas le lui dire, il ne s'en remettrait pas dit une voix amusée derrière Elisabeth.

John se tourna vers la porte, là d'où venait la voix et aperçut le Dr Cuddy qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit du canadien tout en consultant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains

- Je viens de voir le Dr House continua l'endocrinologue en levant la tête et en souriant. Il m'a dit ce qu'avait votre ami. Il devrait très bien s'en remettre ajouta t'elle sur un ton rassurant. Ça se soigne très bien.

Elisabeth et John hochèrent la tête soulagés. La Diplomate se tourna vers Sheppard.

- Je vais prendre quelque chose à la cafétéria, vous m'accompagnez ? lui demanda t'elle

- Non je vais rester avec Rodney… enfin s'il ne se sent pas trop fatigué

- Non vous pouvez rester Colonel dit Rodney en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

- Très bien alors j'y vais sourit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je t'accompagne déclara Cuddy en emboîtant le pas à son amie.

ooOoo

Dès que les deux jeunes femmes furent sorties, John se leva du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du canadien. Pendant quelques longues secondes, il fixa son regard sur lui. Rodney ne disait rien, surpris par l'intensité du regard du militaire.

- Rodney je… commença l'américain avant de s'interrompre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il éprouvait une sorte de sensation étrange. Il avait envie de prendre le scientifique dans ses bras, juste pour s'émerveiller de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive John ? se demanda t'il

- Colonel ? murmura le canadien. John ne réagit pas où plutôt ne dit rien mais son expression changea et ses yeux vert-noisette se remplirent de larmes. Rodney en fut étonné. John ? souffla t'il ensuite

- Rodney… chuchota le militaire en levant la main vers le visage du scientifique. Il effleura sa joue et laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Puis il grimaça comme pour retenir ses pleurs et porta la main à son visage. Brusquement il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais il fut retenu par une main sur son bras. Puis Rodney, malgré sa faiblesse et sa fatigue, l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Ne se contrôlant plus, John s'abandonna entre ses bras et fondit en larmes. Rodney se contentait de lui caresser doucement le dos et de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes, John se calma et se redressa.

- Je suis désolé Rodney souffla t'il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche

- C'est pas grave dit doucement le canadien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe John ?

- J'en sais rien, je crois que c'est la fatigue et je… enfin je… j'ai eu peur avoua t'il en baissant les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- De vous perdre chuchota Sheppard sans lever la tête.

- De me perdre ? répéta le canadien surpris

- Oui Rodney, je…

John s'interrompit et leva les yeux, nouant son regard à celui de Rodney. Il venait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait eu du mal à le voir et l'admettre mais il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il avait des sentiments pour le scientifique et cela dépassait le stade de l'amitié. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé ces deux derniers jours, l'inquiétude, la peur, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il aimait le Dr Rodney Mckay et ce depuis un long moment probablement.

John se pencha doucement vers Rodney et ferma les yeux avant de poser les lèvres sur celles du canadien. Doucement il l'embrassa. Rodney fut d'abord surpris puis il se laissa aller et répondit doucement au baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent.

- Il fallait que je sache murmura John sans le quitter des yeux

- Que vous sachiez quoi ?

- Ce que je ressens… je crois que…

- Shhht souffla Rodney en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du militaire. Puis il effleura les lèvres de John des siennes et lui sourit.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? vous pensez que Roro va s'en sortir aussi facilement ? !!**

**Une tite review quand même ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic est suivie avec autant d'assiduité.**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Deux jours. Ça faisait deux jours que Rodney avait son nouveau traitement. Et si ses jambes avaient sensiblement désenflé et que sa respiration n'était plus aussi saccadée, il n'avait pas l'impression de sentir mieux pour autant. La fièvre avait considérablement baissé et était quasiment inexistante maintenant. Mais le canadien se sentait toujours aussi fatigué et commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

Pour couronner le tout, on lui faisait passer régulièrement des tests pour vérifier que son cœur battait normalement et que tout allait bien. Pourtant lors de son dernier test, le Dr Foreman avait eu l'air soucieux. Rodney lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il y avait mais le neurologue lui avait dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

Et puis il y avait John Sheppard. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux depuis le baiser… Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore osé en parler. Comme s'ils se sentaient trop gênés par ce qu'il s'était passé. Rodney avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et sur le fait que le militaire avait craqué devant lui. D'ailleurs il en avait été vraiment surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. John, quant à lui, s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller de la sorte devant Rodney. Il aurait du rester fort au lieu de craquer aussi bêtement. En plus il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était au niveau de ses sentiments. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête ! Oui il avait des sentiments mais est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi forts qu'il se l'imaginait ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça parce que Rodney était malade et qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien et il avait beau tourner tout ça dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Après le baiser, Rodney l'avait incité à s'allonger près de lui et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John s'était vraiment senti bien, en fait pour être honnête il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis un long moment. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire pour autant qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Sheppard secoua la tête et se tourna vers Rodney. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions que lui ou alors il ne le montrait pas… en même temps songea John, il pense d'abord à lui et ce qui lui arrive. Le canadien senti le regard du militaire sur lui et se tourna vers lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

- Ça va Rodney ? demanda le militaire

- Ouais on va dire ça comme ça soupira le scientifique.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le médicament ne fait pas effet ? s'inquiéta John.

- Si, si mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas… je veux dire par certains côtés je vais mieux mais par d'autres c'est pas vraiment ça… et la tête du Dr Foreman lors de mon dernier examen ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré…

- Quelle tête ?

- Bah il avait l'air soucieux, vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

- Non pas vraiment répondit John en haussant les épaules. Il avait l'air normal je crois

- Si vous le dites fit Rodney en croisant les bras. Au fait où est Elisabeth ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Je suppose qu'elle a du aller voir son amie, elles passent énormément de temps ensemble je crois

- Ouais pendant que moi je souffre ici maugréa Rodney dans ses dents

- Oh Rodney vous n'êtes pas tout seul, je suis là non ? Et puis je comprends Elisabeth, elle n'a pas vu son amie pendant un long moment alors elles en profitent c'est normal non ? Et vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est drôlement mignonne ? ajouta le militaire avec un sourire taquin

- Ah je me disais bien ! Capitaine Kirk n'est jamais loin ! s'exclama Rodney en se redressant.

John eut un haut le corps. Il était surpris de la réaction de Rodney, on aurait dit qu'il était… jaloux.

- On dirait que ça ne vous plait pas que je m'intéresse au Dr Cuddy, Rodney. Pourquoi ?

- Ah mais non ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez ! Tant que je ne sais rien, ça me va riposta sèchement Rodney

- Vous en êtes sûr ? s'amusa John. On ne dirait vraiment pas

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? s'énerva Rodney. Oui ça me dérange et alors ?

- Mais pourquoi ? questionna John étonné

- A votre avis hmm ? répliqua le canadien. Vous avez certainement oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier soir hein ? J'y suis ! En fait vous vous êtes fichu de moi !

- Mais pas du tout Rodney ! s'emporta brusquement le militaire. Je ne ferai jamais ça et vous le savez ! Mais je… le militaire s'interrompit brusquement en dévisageant le scientifique. Rodney ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama t'il en se précipitant vers lui

Le canadien semblait avoir du mal à respirer mais ça n'était pas tout. Il avait porté la main à sa poitrine et son teint était cendreux. Sans perdre une seconde John couru vers la porte de la chambre et se rua dans le couloir. Il aperçu le Dr Foreman qui parlait à une infirmière.

- Docteur ! cria t'il, Venez vite ! Rodney a un problème !

Foreman ne pris même pas le temps de prendre congé de l'infirmière et couru à la suite du militaire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Rodney avait la main crispée sur son cœur et était renversé sur son oreiller.

Sans prononcer un mot Foreman l'ausculta rapidement. Derrière lui John attendait inquiet. Puis il se tourna vers John.

- Alors ? demanda le militaire en le dévisageant

- Il fait de la tachycardie mais ça n'est pas le plus important expliqua le médecin d'un air grave. Il a un souffle cardiaque et…

- Un quoi ? l'interrompit le militaire qui avait l'air complètement dépassé.

- Un souffle cardiaque répliqua le neurologue. En fait une de ses valvules est endommagée et ne pompe pas assez de sang, c'est pour ça que son rythme est rapide et irrégulier…

- C'est à cause de quoi ? Le traitement ?

- Non, c'est son infection, cela a endommagé les tissus cardiaques et apparemment les antibiotiques ne sont pas assez efficaces…

- Alors vous allez faire quoi ?

- Nous allons devoir l'opérer répondit Foreman.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Reviews ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews !! **

**Bayas je suis trop contente de te revoir !! J'espère que tu vas aller vite mieux !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

_- Nous allons devoir l'opérer répondit Foreman._

- Quoi ? s'exclama John, vous êtes sûr que c'est le seul moyen ?

- Oui, il a besoin de cette opération

- Mais le traitement…

- Ne servira à rien si on ne l'opère pas coupa Foreman

- Et comment ça va se passer ? demanda Rodney d'une voix blanche.

- On va d'abord vous faire passer quelques examens pour vérifier si la valvule est sérieusement endommagée et si elle est réparable. Si c'est le cas, on n'aura pas besoin de chirurgie, il suffira de vous insérer un petit tube dans une artère jusqu'à votre cœur et réparer.

- Et si c'est plus grave ? questionna Rodney qui tremblait.

- Il faudra procéder à une intervention chirurgicale. Le chirurgien stoppera les battements de votre cœur et vous serez relié à une machine qui vous aidera à respirer. Et pendant ce temps, le chirurgien remplacera la valvule. Il se peut qu'après l'opération vous soyez sous traitement à vie.

Rodney avait considérablement pâli et cherchait le regard de John. Le militaire était pâle lui aussi mais il s'était détourné car il ne voulait pas que Rodney le voie paniquer. Lui, le militaire endurci, habitué à ne jamais faiblir, se sentait totalement impuissant. Il aurait largement préféré se trouver face à une armée de wraiths ou de genii, il aurait su quoi faire.

- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, je dois prévenir le Dr House et le Dr Cuddy. Ensuite je reviendrai pour les examens annonça Foreman avant de sortir de la chambre.

ooOoo

John poussa un profond soupir et tenta de retrouver une contenance. Puis il se tourna vers Rodney en tentant d'avoir l'air positif. Mais il ne pu qu'esquisser une sorte de grimace en guise de sourire.

- ça va aller Rodney se lança t'il. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ici ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, vous verrez !

- Je l'espère souffla le canadien en nouant son regard à celui de Sheppard. John… murmura t'il ensuite.

John le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis vint lentement vers lui. Le canadien avait l'air terrorisé et il semblait encore plus vulnérable qu'auparavant. Le militaire s'assis sur le bord du lit et Rodney vint se blottir contre lui. Machinalement John commença à lui caresser doucement le dos. Le canadien, qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, se détendit lentement alors que Sheppard accentuait sa caresse. Puis Rodney s'écarta lentement de lui et plongea son regard azur dans celui de John. Le militaire se pencha alors doucement vers lui et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles du scientifique qui s'écarta brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? lui demanda t'il. Vous voulez encore vous amuser c'est ça ? cingla le canadien en grimaçant et portant la main à son cœur. Ce qu'il bat vite… gémit il

- Non Rodney, je ne m'amuse pas murmura John. Et vous devriez essayer de vous calmer un peu, je n'ai pas envie que vous alliez encore plus mal… acheva le militaire d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Surpris par le ton de la voix du Colonel, Rodney laissa retomber sa main sur le drap. Immédiatement John s'en saisit et la serra dans la sienne, caressant lentement les longs doigts fins.

Rodney resta un long moment sans bouger, savourant la caresse puis brusquement il attira le militaire à lui et l'embrassa d'une manière presque sauvage, brutale mais qui n'était pas pour déplaire à John. Le militaire répondit à son baiser avec ardeur comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant précis.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Un sourire fatigué certes, mais il était sincère.

ooOoo

Lisa Cuddy était à la cafétéria avec Elisabeth. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec animation lorsqu'elles aperçurent le Dr Foreman qui venait dans leur direction.

- Dr Foreman ? un problème ? demanda Cuddy

- C'est à propos du Dr Mckay… commença le neurologue

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? fit Elisabeth inquiète. Son était s'est aggravé ?

- Non… bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment amélioré expliqua Foreman. Le traitement s'avère inefficace et je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, nous devons opérer…

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? questionna Cuddy

- Oui, sa valve mitrale **(1)** est trop endommagée et nous devons soit la réparer, soit la remplacer.

- Mon dieu souffla Elisabeth en ouvrant de grands yeux, impressionnée par les termes médicaux.

- Ne t'inquiètes, ça a l'air impressionnant mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça… et puis nous avons de très bons chirurgiens la rassura Lisa. Très bien, faites le nécessaire dit elle à Foreman. Vous lui avez refait une échographie ?

- Non, j'allais justement le faire après avoir prévenu House…

- Je m'en occupe dit Cuddy en se levant. Allez faire cette échographie et tenez moi au courant.

- Très bien.

Sur ces mots le neurologue sortit de la cafétéria et pris la direction de la chambre de Rodney. Cuddy, quand à elle, prit congé d'Elisabeth et se dirigea vers le bureau de House. La Diplomate ne termina même pas son thé et alla voir Rodney.

ooOoo

House était en salle de consultation avec un patient. Un homme ventripotent d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se plaignait d'avoir des crampes d'estomac. Il était assis sur la table d'examen et attendait que House se décide à parler. Le diagnosticien était assis face à lui et le dévisageait tout en tripotant son flacon de vicodine. Il en fit sauter le bouchon et avala un comprimé.

- Alors comme ça vous avez des crampes c'est ça ? demanda t'il

- Oui et ça me fait mal ici aussi dit l'homme en désignant son côté. Vous croyez que j'ai une appendicite ?

- Nooooon absolument pas !

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Vous ne m'avez même pas examiné s'insurgea l'homme

- Pas besoin répliqua House sans le quitter des yeux. Je parie que vous adorez bien manger hein ? Ne dites rien ça se voit tout de suite ! ironisa t'il. Et je parie que vous adorez manger épicé en plus !

- Euh oui mais comment vous le savez ?

- Au chili que vous avez mangé ce midi avant de venir ! Je sens d'ici son odeur dans votre bouche ! s'exclama le médecin en se levant. L'homme pâlit et plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Vous avez trop mangé de fayots et maintenant votre estomac se plaint !

- Mais alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien, dès que dame nature aura fait son œuvre vous irez bien mieux vous verrez ! La sortie c'est par ici ajouta t'il en désignant la porte.

L'homme se leva pesamment et se dirigea vers la porte en grommelant. House l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Cuddy.

- Je dois vous parler annonça t'elle en entrant dans la pièce

- Quoi ? Si vite ? ironisa House en prenant l'air offensé. Mais on a encore rien fait ! Et vous voulez déjà rompre ?

- House ! s'énerva l'endocrinologue

- Ça va, ça va. Je vous écoute soupira House

- Votre patient doit être opéré…

- Qui ? Celui qui vient de partir ? Mais non, il a juste des gaz…

- House ! Arrêtez de faire l'ignorant ! Celui qui est dans votre service !

- Les antibiotiques ne sont pas assez efficaces ? demanda t'il en retrouvant son professionnalisme. Sa valve mitrale est trop touchée ?

Cuddy le regarda surprise. Mais comment faisait il pour savoir tout ça avant elle ? Il fit un pas vers elle et eut un sourire suffisant.

- Alors ? demanda t'il

- Exact. Foreman va lui refaire une échographie cardiaque.

- Très bien, je vais aller surveiller ça !

Sans ajouter un mot il claudiqua vers la porte. Cuddy le suivi en soupirant.

**TBC**

**(1)** La valve mitrale (VM) ou valve bicuspide ou valvule mitrale est la valve cardiaque qui sépare l'oreillette gauche du ventricule gauche.

**Alors ? reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

Merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews

**Merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !! **

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth entra vivement dans la chambre du scientifique et le trouva dans les bras de Sheppard. Il avait posé la tête sur l'épaule du militaire et John lui caressait doucement le dos. Ils se redressèrent à l'entrée de la jeune femme.

- Comment allez vous Rodney ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant

- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça va aller ne vous en faites pas Elisabeth.

La Diplomate sourit. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rodney de réagir de cette façon mais dans un sens elle comprenait. Il n'était pas seul et il le savait. Et puis elle avait bien l'impression que John et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis le début de la maladie du canadien. Pendant quelques secondes elle les observa. John couvait le scientifique d'un regard protecteur, Elisabeth aurait même dit… amoureux ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le canadien rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer sur Atlantis dit brusquement Rodney. La cité me manque…

- Ouais à moi aussi sourit John qui était resté assis à côté du canadien.

- Et moi donc ! renchérit Elisabeth en souriant à son tour. En parlant de la cité, il faut que j'aille donner des nouvelles à Carson, il doit se ronger les sangs le pauvre ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Vous retournez à Colorado Springs alors ? demanda John

- Oui mais je reviendrai demain. J'ai promis à Carson que je lui ferai un rapport détaillé sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Elisabeth s'approcha du lit et John s'écarta un peu. Puis elle sourit à Rodney et le serra dans ses bras. Avant de le lâcher elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- On tiens à vous, vous savez Rodney murmura t'elle avant de s'éloigner.

- Merci Elisabeth répondit le canadien en souriant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la chambre.

- Tu as vu ça ? dit il à John qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris par le tutoiement du canadien. Elle m'aime !

- Rodney… soupira John en souriant.

- Quoi ? Elle l'a bien dit non ?

- Ouais c'est pas faux répliqua John en s'approchant du canadien. Leurs regards se nouèrent. Le militaire s'assis sur le bord du lit et enlaça Rodney. Leurs bouches se soudèrent pour un nouveau baiser.

ooOoo

John et Rodney étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient lorsque le Dr Foreman revint dans la chambre du canadien. Il se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le médecin. Celui-ci poussait devant lui un appareil à échographie.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger… dit il, mais je dois faire un nouvel examen au Dr Mckay.

- J'en ai assez gémit Rodney sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par le fait que Foreman les ai vus s'embrasser lui et John.

- Je comprends mais c'est nécessaire répondit simplement le neurologue en préparant les pastilles qu'il allait coller sur la poitrine de Rodney.

John se leva et s'écarta pour laisser de la place au médecin. Il alla se placer au bout du lit et noua son regard à celui du canadien. Rodney poussa un long soupir tandis que Foreman pulvérisait un produit désinfectant sur les pastilles. Puis il dénuda le torse de Rodney et les y appliqua. Il brancha la machine et enduit de gel l'embout. Il allait le passer sur la poitrine du scientifique lorsque House entra dans la chambre.

- Vous faites quoi là Foreman ? demanda le diagnosticien

- Je fais une échographie cardiaque répliqua le médecin en passant l'embout sur le cœur du canadien.

- Je vais m'en occuper déclara House en s'approchant.

- Inutile je viens de commencer, ça ira

House haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas. Il se contenta d'observer l'écran et d'écouter les battements du cœur de Rodney. Foreman passait et repassait l'embout au niveau du cœur du scientifique, le regard fixé sur l'écran. House se rapprocha brusquement et désigna un point sur l'écran.

- Là. dit il simplement

- J'ai vu merci grommela le neurologue. Il se tourna vers Rodney. Dr Mckay il va falloir vous opérer…

- Vous voulez dire que je vais être complètement endormi et que vous allez arrêter mon cœur ? demanda Rodney en pâlissant.

- Non ! On va vous le faire à vif comme ça vous verrez tout ! C'est super non ? ironisa House.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a peur ? s'énerva Sheppard en se levant pour faire face à House. Vous ne devriez pas plutôt essayer de le rassurer ? Au lieu de vous foutre de lui de cette manière !

House dévisagea le militaire sans ciller. Sans un mot, il saisit son flacon de vicodine dans sa poche et avala un comprimé, le tout sans quitter du regard les yeux verts et assombris de colère de John.

- C'est pas mon boulot lâcha t'il finalement.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi votre boulot alors ?

- Lui sauver la vie ! répliqua le diagnosticien avant de se diriger vers la porte en claudiquant. Et vous devriez me remercier, je viens de le faire ! lança t'il en sortant sans se retourner.

Foreman fusilla la porte du regard et se tourna vers Rodney dont le teint avait maintenant pris une teinte cendreuse.

- Oui, nous allons devoir stopper les battements de votre cœur pour remplacer votre valve mitrale. Elle est trop abîmée pour qu'on essaie de la réparer sans chirurgie expliqua t'il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien le rassura t'il ensuite.

Rodney hocha la tête mais il ne sentait pas mieux pour autant. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Pas même devant les wraiths. Et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien de fois il s'était retrouvé face à eux. Mais à chaque fois, il savait comment s'en sortir alors que là… Rien ne reposait sur lui. Il devait se fier à un autre, le chirurgien qui aurait sa vie entre ses mains.

**TBC**

**Chapitre plus court, moins d'inspiration et c'est bientôt la fin de la fic **

**Sinon reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! **

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Rodney fut préparé pour l'opération le lendemain de son échographie. Il attendait qu'une infirmière vienne le chercher pour le conduire en salle d'opération. John était auprès de lui et le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le canadien reçu une injection, un calmant qui était sensé apaiser ses angoisses avant l'opération. Mais Rodney n'avait pas l'impression que ça fonctionnait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente flotter comme sur un nuage.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda John d'une voix inquiète tout en lui caressant le dos de la main de son pouce

- Ouais je me sens comme dans du coton, je suppose que ça va répondit Rodney en baillant.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à t'emmener…

- Tu resteras avec moi hein ? l'interrompit le scientifique

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais j'essayerai je te le promets le rassura John en souriant

Rodney hocha la tête et se détendit un peu. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Dr Chase. Le jeune australien s'approcha du lit et le fit rouler vers la porte.

- Vous allez assister à l'opération ? demanda John en marchant près du lit

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien lui répondit Chase avec un sourire confiant

- Est-ce qu'il peut venir avec moi ? demanda Rodney d'une voix un peu pâteuse

- Non, malheureusement…

- Je penserai à toi ne t'en fait pas dit John en lui prenant la main.

Rodney s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'au bloc. Une fois devant la porte John fut forcé de s'écarter et il le regarda entrer. Il resta de longues secondes debout à fixer la porte close. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant une voix douce derrière lui.

- Vous devriez vous s'asseoir, l'opération dure plusieurs heures vous savez.

C'était Alisson Cameron, elle se tenait debout face à lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse.

- Ça va aller Monsieur Sheppard ? demanda t'elle en le regardant attentivement

- Ouais pourquoi ? grommela John en passant devant elle et en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges qui s'alignaient dans le couloir.

- Vous pleurez alors… commença t'elle

- Quoi ? fit John surpris. Il leva la main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue, elle était humide. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. C'est rien sourit il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche

Cameron hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gobelet de café fumant. Elle le tendit à John et s'assis à côté de lui. House aurait été là, il aurait dit que la jeune femme le prenait en pitié et qu'elle aimait ça.

ooOoo

A son entrée dans le bloc opératoire, Rodney fut d'abord pris en charge par l'anesthésiste. Ensuite il fut intubé afin qu'il puisse être branché à la machine qui l'aiderai à respirer pendant toute l'opération.

Au dessus de la salle, House regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Chase, qui venait d'entrer dans le bloc vêtu d'un pyjama de chirurgien, leva le regard vers la large baie vitrée et il croisa celui du diagnosticien. House hocha la tête et le jeune australien se tourna vers une infirmière qui l'aida à enfiler ses gants et son masque.

Greg soupira et s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne. Son regard ne quittait pas la table d'opération. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui. C'était Wilson.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda abruptement le diagnosticien en reportant son regard sur l'opération en cours.

- Cuddy m'a dit que ton patient était sur le point de se faire opérer, je me suis dit que je te trouverais ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais…

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? le rabroua House en avalant un comprimé de vicodine.

- House… soupira l'oncologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire tu peux rester sinon à plus tard Jimmy grommela House sans se retourner.

- Très bien, j'ai des consultations de toute façon. Je te laisse à plus tard lança Wilson avant de s'éloigner.

House lui fit un vague signe de la main et Wilson sortit en haussant les épaules. House était House et personne ne pourrait jamais rien n'y faire.

ooOoo

Dans le couloir attenant à la salle d'opération, Sheppard s'était levé et faisait les cents pas. Il était vraiment inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Rodney était là-dedans. Il se demandait bien comment ça se passait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher lorsqu'il vit Gregory House claudiquer vers lui.

- L'opération est terminée dit il

- Et ? demanda John

- Votre petit ami va bien répliqua le diagnosticien en avalant une pilule de vicodine.

- Vous êtes sûr ? questionna John sans même relever le terme que venait d'employer House pour désigner Rodney.

- Oui. Son cœur a repris un rythme normal.

Le militaire poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et leva un regard reconnaissant vers House mais le médecin était déjà loin. Il n'attendait rien, il avait fait son boulot et c'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

ooOoo

Rodney avait d'abord été amené en salle de réveil et ensuite il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il commençait à peine à refaire surface mais il sentit la présence de John à ses côtés. Il garda les yeux clos mais esquissa un sourire tandis que Sheppard lui prenait la main.

- Hey Rodney murmura le militaire d'une voix tremblante, content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi John répondit Rodney d'une voix à peine audible.

- Et moi aussi je suis heureuse de voir que tout s'est bien passé dit une voix derrière eux.

- Elisabeth ! s'exclama John en se retournant. Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Je viens d'arriver sourit elle en s'avançant dans la chambre. Carson vous envoie ses amitiés Rodney ajouta t'elle en s'approchant du lit du canadien.

Rodney sourit et cette fois ouvrit les yeux. La lumière lui fit mal au début puis il s'habitua. Il tourna lentement la tête vers John et Elisabeth.

- On rentre quand ? demanda t'il d'une voix enrouée

A ces mots le militaire et la Diplomate éclatèrent de rire.

- Bientôt Rodney le rassura John. Bientôt.

Rodney hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit confusément que quelqu'un lui déposait un baiser sur le front, c'était Elisabeth. Ensuite un autre baiser vint sur ses lèvres, John. Le militaire se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura 3 mots qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi aussi John chuchota t'il contre les lèvres de son amant qui l'embrassait à nouveau.

**TBC**

**Pour le dernier chapitre !! ça sera un épilogue !! **

**Sinon reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Merci à toutes d'avoir suivi cette fic !!**

**Voici le dernier chapitre !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Il fallu une semaine à Rodney pour se remettre de son opération. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal mais il avait toujours une tension un peu élevée. Mais selon les médecins ça n'était rien de grave et de toute façon Carson le surveillait régulièrement pour ça. Le canadien n'était donc pas très inquiet. Il se demandait juste s'il pourrait reprendre les missions lorsqu'ils seraient de retour sur Atlantis.

En attendant il s'ennuyait ferme et son labo lui manquait. Même Zelenka lui manquait. Il avait besoin de reprendre le travail et surtout de se retrouver vraiment seul avec John. Depuis que le militaire lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Rodney ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il voulait avoir un peu de temps pour lui et celui qu'il aimait.

ooOoo

John se tenait devant un distributeur de friandises dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il était en train de choisir des barres chocolatées pour Rodney. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était là lorsque le Dr Chase s'approcha.

- J'espère que c'est pour vous que vous prenez tout ça s'amusa t'il en désignant les friandises.

- Euh… oui mais je pensais en offrir une à Rodney dit John en souriant d'un air contrit.

- Juste une alors. N'oubliez pas qu'il vient de subir une importante opération et il doit faire attention.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je le surveillerai sourit John. Au fait Dr Chase… commença John

- Oui ? fit le jeune médecin australien

- Je voulais juste vous remercier pour Rodney…

- Je n'ai rien fait vous savez, enfin pratiquement rien sourit le jeune homme. C'est le chirurgien qui a fait un excellent travail, moi je n'ai fait que l'assister.

John hocha la tête et lui sourit. Chase lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il y entra tandis que John récupérait une dernière barre de céréales dans le distributeur. Il la fourra dans sa poche et alla lui aussi vers l'ascenseur.

Il attendit quelques secondes et la cabine arriva à son niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il tomba nez à nez avec le Dr House. Croyant qu'il allait sortir, John s'écarta pour le laisser passer mais le diagnosticien ne bougea pas. Sheppard s'engouffra alors dans la cabine qui s'éleva. House le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

- Comment va votre ami ? demanda t'il en sortant un flacon de vicodine de sa poche.

- Il va bien répondit le militaire en regardant le médecin faire sauter le bouchon du flacon avec le pouce.

- Vous êtes ensemble non ? questionna House en jouant avec le comprimé de vicodine qu'il venait de sortir du flacon.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde répliqua sèchement John. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on le voit avec Rodney, il n'aimait pas qu'on pose ce genre de question.

- C'était juste une question fit House en jetant un regard à son comprimé avant de l'avaler d'un coup sec.

- Pourquoi vous prenez ces trucs ? demanda John

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde riposta House avec un sourire ironique.

Sheppard resta figé un instant puis haussa les épaules. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les deux hommes en sortirent. House se dirigea vers son bureau qui était à l'opposé de la chambre de Rodney. John, quant à lui, alla dans la chambre du scientifique.

ooOoo

Rodney soupira pour au moins la centième fois. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être couché à ne rien faire. Il allait mieux et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir dit aux médecins mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Selon eux, il avait encore besoin de quelques jours pour récupérer. Elisabeth était partie voir son amie, le Dr Cuddy, pour avoir de nouvelles informations et Sheppard était parti, à sa demande, lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Les infirmières refusaient de lui donner plus que ce qu'il avait eu sur son plateau repas.

Le canadien en était là de ses réflexions lorsque John entra dans la chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord et sortit les sucreries de sa poche. Rodney eut une moue gourmande et se passa la langue sur les lèvres à la vue du chocolat. John le contempla pendant quelques secondes, cette vision érotique au possible l'émoustillait. Lentement il s'approcha du scientifique qui venait de prendre une barre chocolatée et en avait déchiré l'emballage. Il allait la porter à sa bouche lorsque des lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. Rodney laissa tomber la friandise sur le lit et enlaça le militaire, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

- Désolé souffla John en s'écartant du canadien. Mais quand je t'ai vu craquer devant le mars, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- Mais tu as bien fait sourit Rodney en lui caressant la joue. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi !

- Euh… Rodney tu devrais quand même faire attention… le médecin m'a dit que…

- Oui je sais ! l'interrompit brusquement le canadien. J'ai juste envie d'un peu de chocolat c'est tout !

- Très bien fit John en prenant à son tour une barre de céréales au chocolat.

Rodney lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de mordre à pleines dents dans sa friandise. Ils étaient encore en train de manger lorsque Elisabeth les rejoignit dans la chambre.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle annonça t'elle avec un grand sourire

- On va rentrer à la maison ? demanda Rodney la bouche pleine

Le visage de John s'éclaira. La maison… Rodney avait raison, Atlantis était devenue leur maison…

- Oui répondit Elisabeth. Nous pouvons repartir demain. Tous vos examens sont parfaits Rodney.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Rodney.

- Oui le rassura la Diplomate. J'ai déjà prévenu le SGC, ils nous attendent demain matin !

Rodney sourit et tendit la main vers une deuxième barre chocolatée. Mais un regard de John le fit changer d'avis et il arrêta son geste. Dans le couloir, House venait de passer devant la chambre et avait entendu les rires. Il se renfrogna un peu plus et continua son chemin.

ooOoo

Le lendemain ils avaient pris l'avion direction Colorado Springs. C'était le Général Landry qui les avait accueillis dans la base. Quelques minutes et quelques nouveaux examens médicaux plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir dans la salle de la porte.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai encore du subir des examens râlait Rodney alors que les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un.

- On voulait être sûrs que vous pouviez passer la porte sans risque Rodney expliqua John. Le vouvoiement était naturellement revenu depuis qu'ils étaient au SGC.

Rodney grommela quelques mots indistincts dans sa barbe et le vortex s'établi brusquement. Le technicien envoya le code de la Terre et ils firent leurs adieux avant de traverser.

ooOoo

Sur Atlantis, le bouclier venait d'être levé et on attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Elisabeth et des deux hommes. Le Colonel Caldwell, qui avait remplacé Elisabeth à la tête de la cité pendant son absence, se tenait debout près du technicien. Carson était là aussi. Il avait hâte de retrouver son ami.

Les trois atlantes traversèrent le vortex et le militaire descendit le grand escalier pour les accueillir. Il salua Elisabeth et Sheppard puis s'approcha de Rodney qui dévorait Carson du regard.

- Dr Mckay, content de vous revoir en forme dit il en le saluant.

- Oui oui répondit rapidement le scientifique en levant la main. Il s'approcha de Carson qui souriait largement, les yeux humides.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir mon ami dit l'écossais d'une voix émue.

- Moi aussi Carson répondit Rodney en lui rendant son sourire.

ooOoo

Ce soir là, Rodney et John étaient allongés dans le lit du scientifique. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et le canadien avait posé la tête sur le torse nu de son amant qui avait passé son bras autour de lui.

- On est quand même bien mieux à la maison soupira Rodney en se calant dans les bras de John

- Ouais tu peux le dire répondit Sheppard en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Rodney…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas comment te le dire mais… commença le militaire qui avait les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice qui barrait le torse du canadien.

- Alors ne dit rien sourit Rodney en se redressant pour lui faire face.

- Mais je…

- Shhht je sais chuchota Rodney avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et moi aussi John, moi aussi…

Le militaire sourit et attira Rodney contre lui. Il avait encore besoin de sentir son cœur battre, de savoir qu'il était en vie.

**FIN !!**

**Alors je sens qu'il y en a certaines qui vont être déçues (hein Marli ? lol !!) mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur lemonesque pour cette fic !! J'avais envie de la finir sur une petite note chamallow !! XD !! **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !! Merci à toutes d'avoir suivi cette fic et de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews !! **

**Justement en parlant de reviews, une petite dernière pour le dernier chapitre ? **


End file.
